Don't be Afraid
by Isilra
Summary: Frodo is in great pain and may be dying, can Sam save him in time?...
1. I'm Here

**Don't be Afraid**

Sam woke up one morning to find Frodo staring out the window in his study in a trance, silent tears of sadness and despair pouring down his face. Sam's heart ached to see his master in such pain. Sam entered Frodo's room slowly as to not frighten him, and gently placed a hand on his master's shoulder to try and bring his master back into reality.

Frodo jumped a little, and lingered his head in Sam's direction. His master looked dazed, his magnificent bright blue eyes were clouded over, dark circles rested beneath them. Although it looked as if he was gazing at Sam, Sam could tell Frodo was seeing right threw him. His eyes were fixed on something only he could see.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said with worry and anxiety in his voice, his hand still gently but firmly placed on his master's shoulder. Frodo did not respond, instead he rose to his feet, still gazing straight ahead of him.

"Mr. Frodo, what's the matter, what's wrong?" Sam asked, growing even more worried and impatient.

Frodo began to take a step forward, but stopped abruptly and let out an unearthly scream, as he fell forward and lay limp in Sam's arms.

"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo what happened, wake up me dear, wake up for your Sam! Oh please wake up." Sam felt as though he was in the spider's lair all over again, his heart pounding as he checked for some sign of life in his pale master. Sam gently put his ear to Frodo's chest to check for a faint beating of the heart. Sam strained to here that sound, the faint pitter-patter and alas Sam heard it, very faint, but beating. Sam breathed a soft sigh of some relief._ "Thank the stars your still alive."_ Sam said to himself as he gently cradled his master in his arms and carried him off to bed.

Frodo remained unconscious the whole day. Sam sat by his bedside, holding his hand, stroking his curls and singing softly to him. But Frodo did not stir, he remained motionless and pale, his breathing shallow.

As evening deepened and the sun began to set, Sam became beside himself with worry.

"What happened Frodo, what caused you so much pain?" Sam said as he stroked his master's cold stiff hand. But as he spoke Frodo let out a soft moan and started tossing his head as if in a dream. He began to mumble something that Sam could not understand. Frodo began to toss and turn in his delirium, and began crying out as if in pain.

"What is it Mr. Frodo, what is hurting you so? Please tell your Sam."

Frodo writhed in agony tears began streaming down his pale cheeks. Sam could not bear to see his master so tormented. Tears of his own began to pour down his own cheeks, as he scooped his frail master up into his arms, blankets and all.

Frodo suddenly clutched at Sam's shirt and buried his head into Sam's chest. "It…." Frodo began in an hours whisper trying to speak. Sam clutched his master closer to him and took his cold hand into his own.

"It, hurts." Frodo whimpered. "It …it hurts…"

"Where dear." Sam asked trying to sound soothing. "Where is the pain? Please try and tell me."

Frodo took his shaking hand away from Sam's and clasped it to his chest. Sam felt his own heart sink as he began to understand what Frodo was trying to tell him.

"Oh, Frodo…" Sam began lost for words.

Frodo continued to writhe in Sam's arms, and began to scream and cry out from the pain in his chest. Sam held his master closer to him, to try and keep him still. Frodo's breathing started coming in great gasps, he began arching his back, as if his lungs could not take in enough air. Sam laid Frodo down gently on the covers, and put one hand gently but firmly on Frodo's shoulder, and with his other hand he clasped over Frodo's.

"It's going to be all right dear." Sam crooned to him. "I'll find a healer." Sam called for Rose, and began to slowly move away from the bed.

"No!" Frodo gasped the tears falling harder down his face. "Don't…don't…leave…me!" He gasped arching his back.

"I'll be back dear, you know I will never leave your side, but I need to fetch a healer, I won't let you continue being in such pain. You won't be alone, Rosie will be with you."

Rosie came running as soon as she had heard her husbands frantic call. She stood in the doorway a horrified look upon her face.

"Rosie, Frodo is very ill and is in severe pain, I need to fetch a healer will you stay with him until I return, please Rosie love?"

"Of course!" Rosie replied rushing to Frodo's bedside. Sam kissed Rosie on the cheek and rose from the bed slowly as to not jostle Frodo. But he did not get very far, for Frodo clutched his hand tightly.

"No…Sam…please…don't …leave …me…please!" Frodo begged.

"I'll be back dear, alright, I'll be right back."

"No…please…I am…so…afraid!" Frodo gasped.

"You won't…" Sam began but Rosie stopped him.

"He wants **you** love. I'll go fetch the healer, you stay with him, he needs you."

Sam hugged his wife tightly then kissed her on the cheek. Thanks love."

Rosie smiled at him, and then quickly left the room.

"Sam…" Frodo breathed.

Sam ran to his master and once again took him firmly into his arms. "I'm here dear, I'm here I wont leave you."

"So…scared." Frodo's voice was faint and week now, as the tears continued to flow.

Sam wiped gently at his tears. " Shhh don't be afraid, I'm right here dear…right here.

"Sam…" Frodo cried in a panic breath as his breathing became erratic and was no longer able to take in any air, he kept gasping trying to speak, but could not, He continued to writhe and arch his back, as his eyes slowly began to close.

"No hang on Frodo you'll be all right, your Sam is here. Hold on Frodo!" Frodo's eyes continued to close as his breathing grew even more erratic as he began to go limp in Sam's arms.

"No! Hold on Frodo dear; hold I've got you. Oh please hang on."

Frodo gave one last breath and then went deadly still.

"No Frodo hang on, I'm here…FRODO!"

TBC


	2. Prayer

**Don't be Afraid-Part 2**

"Frodo! Frodo dear wake up! Oh stars Frodo, please wake up!" Sam cried tears of sadness and fear welled down his cheeks. He shook his master gently, stroked his curls and held his hand, but still he did not stir. Sam clutched Frodo close to his breast and sobbed into his master's hair. Sam stayed like that for many minuets, just stroking his cheek and holding his hand. Sam looked into his master's pale face; Frodo's face was etched with pain and despair, his pale cheeks were still stained from crying. Sam gingerly wiped at the tears that had fallen and then kissed his head.

"Don't be afraid." Sam whispered to Frodo who still laid so deathly still. "Your Sam is here, I'll take care of you." Sam continued to talk this way to him, as if by some miracle that would wake his master…but it didn't. Frodo continued to be limp and pale showing no signs of life.

"No!" Sam shouted. "Oh please no, Mr. Frodo don't you be dead! Don't you have gone where I can't fallow you!" Frodo did not stir.

Sam laid Frodo down, back on the covers ever so gently; he took his master's cold hands into his own, and continued to sob. He didn't remember crying so hard since his Mother died.

"_Oh stars help me!"_ He yelled in his mind. But as he said this, he noticed the white gem that hung around Frodo's neck, that the Lady Arwen had given him. Sam touched it gently, and once again closed his eyes.

"_Please..."_ He began. _"Please don't let Frodo go into the dark, for if he is to travel alone…let me go with him. I promised I would never leave his side. Frodo has brought so much joy into my life, he taught me about life and the long journey ahead. Please..I…I love him; please what can I do! Oh stars what can I do! I love him, don't take him away from me…don't let him die!"_

His tears now blinded Sam and he began to grow exhausted by all his crying. With a heavy heart Sam curled up beside his masters body as sleep began to take him.

"_Sam…Sam." _ Sam awoke with a start when he heard a powerful voice calling his name. Or at least…he thought he awoke. For instead of Bag End he found himself staring upon, a beautiful waterfall, and dark green grass beneath his feet. Above him there were thousands of bright stars in a midnight sky. All around him lay beauty and enchantment. "Am I…dead?" Sam said allowed.

"No dear Sam, your time has not yet arrived."

Sam turned swiftly on his heals, what he saw made him gasp. An eleven queen robed in white, with light that shone all around her. "Don't be afraid Sam, I heard your prayer."

"P-Prayer?" Sam stuttered.

"Yes, she smiled, your prayer for Frodo." Sam's eyes began to brim with tears, as he remembered his dying master.

"Oh don't despair Sam, for your prayer has been heard by many. Your love for Frodo is great, you do not want him to suffer, and love as great as yours deserves to be acknowledged, and listened to… not ignored."

"Will Frodo die?" Sam asked, still in great shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so dear Sam. His heart is weak, and it will soon fail." In hearing those words Sam collapsed onto his knees and sobbed. The great goddess bent over him and took him into her arms. "Oh Samwise do not despair, Frodo will be safe, he will feel no more pain, he shall be at peace…forever." Sam gazed up at her and smiled bravely, the thought of his beloved master and friend being in no more pain gave him great joy, for his master deserved much peace.

"Tell me Samwise, what is it you wish for the most?"

"To be by Frodo's side, always and forever." Sam said softly.

The Lady smiled at him. "You wish Frodo to remain on earth with you?"

"No." Sam began. "I want Frodo to be at peace and happy, no matter what that means. I want him to be loved and cherished, and I want him to be seen always as I see him…through your eyes."

"Oh Samwise." The Lady said softly. "That is a prayer I have not heard in many years, it is kind, unselfish and filled with so much love."

Sam's tears began to spill all the harder.

"Go back to Frodo now and I promise you, your prayer will be answered."

The Lady began to disappear and everything around Sam began to dim.

Sam awoke abruptly, and stared around the room taking in his surroundings. The familiar walls of Bag End were all about him, and Frodo's lifeless body was laying beside him as it was before.

"Oh Stars what append?" Sam breathed and more tears spilled as he realized it was naught but a dream he had had. Sam stood away from the bed and began to take the covers off of his master, to prepare Frodo's body for burial. But as he was unbuttoning Frodo's wrinkled shirt, a faint groan came from Frodo's mouth. Sam stopped what he was doing and listened again, but this time nothing. "Trick of the mind" Sam told himself and continued. But again a groan sounded in Frodo's direction, and Frodo's head slowly started to turn. Sam rushed to Frodo's side. "Frodo! Frodo dear, can you hear me! Its your Sam! Oh please open your eyes!" Frodo's head ever so slowly began to turn in the direction of Sam's voice. And slowly like a true miracle from the heavens…he opened his eyes. "Frodo!" Sam yelled. And he began to cry anew. "Frodo! Don't be afraid your Sam is here…right her dear." 

"Ssa…" Frodo began trying to speak."

"Shhhh, shhhh, its all right, your safe. Your safe here with your Sam and everything is going to be all rigt, I promise…I promise." Sam took Frodo into his arms and began gently rocking him, stroking his curls and held his hand. 

"Sam." Frodo said almost inaudibly.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Sam said overjoyed to hear Frodo speak again.

"Are you going to leave me?"

"No dear, no! I will never leave you, your safe at home and your Sam is here to take care of you."

Frodo's eyes began to well with tears of, grate confusion and he began to tremble from the sobs. Sam held him tighter and continued rocking him.

"Oh don't be scared dear, please don't be scared. I'm here…I'm here."

TBC


	3. Be at Peace

Don't be Afraid-Part 3

Frodo closed his eyes and buried his head in Sam's chest. He was still very pail, but his breathing was normal. As Sam held his master he whispered _"Thank you…thank you so much!"_ As he realized his prayer had been answered.

Sam stayed by Frodo's side, for the rest of the day, trying to make Frodo as comfortable as possible. Frodo still had tears of despair running down his face. Sam ached to see such pain in his master's face. Frodo had not spoken to him, since he had first awoken. He would just lay there often with his back to Sam, staring off into the distance. Sam would wipe at Frodo's tears and try to understand his pain. "Are you feeling alright dear? Do you still feel pain in your chest?" Sam would often ask every time tears welled from Frodo's eyes. But Frodo would not answer. Sam held his hand, stroked his curls and sang to him, but Frodo did not seem to be aware of Sam's actions, for he just continued to stare right through Sam, letting his tears fall down his cheeks.

The evening deepened and still Sam stayed by him, holding his hand gently, and still Frodo did not stir or show any sign of acknowledgement. Rose came into the doorway to check on them both. "How is he?" She whispered. Sam stood up from his place by his master's side, and took his wife into his arms. They stepped out into the hall so Frodo couldn't here their conversation.

"He's still the same." Sam said with sorrow in his voice.

"He's been through so much pain, and fear Sam. Why don't you let him be for a while, he'll talk when he's

ready."

Sam turned a nervous face towards Frodo's bedroom; he did not want to leave Frodo alone for one moment.

"He'll be all right love." Rosie said gently. "He just needs some time alone." She kissed Sam's cheek softly. Sam smiled at her, and then taking one last look at his friend, they left the hallway.

Sam held Eleanor on his lap, while Rosie bustled around the kitchen. Sam smiled as Eleanor began to fall asleep on his lap. Sam got up slowly and placed her in the crib, where she slept soundly. Sam had not checked on Frodo for hours, and began to wonder if he should. Quietly he tip-toad down the hallway, and poked his head into Frodo's room. Frodo was sitting up in bed, propped up against many pillows. Sam's heart sank as he watched Frodo wiping at tears that seemed to fall. Sam walked in quietly, sat next to him and took his hand. Frodo turned a tear-streaked face to him. Sam took Frodo's slight form into his arms as Frodo leaned trustfully on his shoulder.

"Are you still in pain dear?" He asked gently, stroking Frodo's curls as he spoke.

"No." Frodo whispered.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes." Said Frodo beginning to whimper.

"Oh don't be scared dear. It's all over now, your pain is gone, and your Sam is here to take good care of you."

"I was taken away Sam."

Sam looked down at his master giving him a look of confusion.

"They came for me Sam…my parents.

Sam was startled, Frodo's parents died, long ago when Frodo was still quite young. Sam kept his voice calm and steady, to try and hide the surprise in his voice.

"They came for you dear?"

"Yes Sam, to set me free from the pain. They asked me to come with them on a journey, to where there is no pain, or hatred, just everlasting peace."

Tears welled from Sam's eyes. He had prayed that he wanted Frodo to be happy, and in no pain, no matter what that meant. And now he had taken his master away from it. He was going to be at peace with his family, _"What have I done."_ Sam said to himself.

"I miss them." Frodo said as he cried into Sam's chest.

"I know dear, I know." Sam said, as he began to cry anew. He had caused his master more pain.

"I'm tired Sam." Frodo said, in a weak voice.

"Then sleep, dear." Sam laid Frodo down onto the covers, and tucked the coverlet up to his chin, then kissed the top of his master's head. "Try and sleep Frodo, things will be better in the morning, you'll see. You've just been through a rough time is all sleep now." Sam took Frodo's hand, and began to sing to him.

"Sleep my loved one, Sleep

Softly are the shadows creping,

All around us night is deep.

But lie you still now, hush your weeping,

Sleep, my loved one sleep.

Night has fallen, day is dying.

The sun has set in the west,

Close your eyes and cease your crying,

Sleep my loved one, sleep,

Slumber now until the morning,

Sleep and may your dreams be blest.

I'll be here till day is dawning,

Rest my loved one, rest.

All the long night I'll be near ye,

Ever-wakeful watch to keep.

Rest and have no fear my darling,

Sleep my loved one, sleep."

Slowly Frodo's eyes began to close, and soon fell into a deep sleep. Sam squeezed his hand gently and kissed him lightly on the head. "Good night Frodo, sleep well."

Sam was awoken from sleep, instantly when he heard screaming coming from his masters bedroom. Sam ran down the hall, his heart pounding. As he burst into the room, what he saw made him gasp as well as break his heart in two. Frodo lay in bed writhing in pain, tangling himself in his sheets. Sam rushed to him and put his hand gently but firmly on Frodo's shoulder to try and keep him still.

"Sssam…" Frodo breathed. "It…hurts…it …HURTS…Sam!" Frodo cried, tears of pain poring down his face blinding him.

Sam scooped Frodo up in his arms, and held him tight. "Shhh, shhh, it's all right dear, I'm here…I'm here."

Frodo continued to writhe and arch his back as he lay in Sam's arms. "My…Chest…" He gasped.

"I know dear, I'm right here. Try and relax and let your Sam take care of you." Sam replied tears welling down his own cheeks.

"Sam…!" Frodo cried as the pain in his chest worsened. "Sam it…hurts!"

"I know dear, I know, but I'm here…I'm right here." Sam said over and over to try and comfort his ailing master. Frodo began to sweat from the pain. His breaths kept coming in great gasps. Sam laid him down ever so gently, and clasped his hand. Rosie rushed in and stood in the doorway, fear in her eyes. She came in and placed a cool cloth over Frodo's forehead. Frodo took no notice of it as he continued to writhe and scream as the pain progressed.

"I'll fetch a healer." Said Rosie.

"There's no time for that now." Sam whispered. "It's to late…we have to let him go."

"What!" Rosie cried. "No Sam we can't, there has to be something we can do for him!"

"There isn't" Said Sam, whimpering slightly. Sam took a breath, and squeezing Frodo's hand said softly, "Frodo, dear…you can let go now."

Frodo tried to turn his pain-glazed eyes in Sam's direction, but the pain was to great. He continued to writhe, and cry out.

"Just let go dear. You won't feel anymore pain after, I promise, you'll be at peace…forever."

Frodo clutched at Sam's hand tighter. "Don't…leave…me." He whimpered.

"I'll be right here, I won't leave your side."

Frodo tried to relax and imagine the peaceful haven's that awaited him. But the pain continued to torture him, he could no longer breathe through the pain. He writhed and gasped uncontrollably.

"Let go dear, let go." Sam said, calmly, his voice crackling from unsheds tears. "You don't have to fight the pain for me anymore, let go…I won't let you suffer this way."

Frodo turned his clouded blue eyes to him, looking horrified and full of pain. "Oh don't be afraid Frodo, I'll be right here with you, all the way until the end. All you have to do is let go…your parents are waiting for you."

Frodo tightened his hold on Sam as the pain continued to assail him. But slowly, Frodo began to grow limp, his breathing became erratic. Then it came…his last breath was just like all the others…he breathed in, he breathed out…then he didn't breath at all anymore.

Sam took his still master in his arms and sobbed over his master's body. By the time he stooped crying, the sun had already begun to rise. Slowly Sam laid his master down on the covers, and touched his face and curls. "There now Frodo." He said. "Be at peace, I pray that you are in no more pain. Until we meet again, dear friend.

Fin


End file.
